


Inter-what?

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Day 24: IntercruralIt’s ironically become my favorite Kinktober prompt, depsite the fact that I had no idea what it was before I wrote this.





	Inter-what?

The Netflix logo sounded and Link sighed and clicked off the tv. “Ready for bed, baby?” Rhett rolled over and grabbed Link’s naked hips and pulled them against his own. 

“I’m ready for something…” Rhett waggled his brows.

Link laughed and pushed him away, “Nu uh, mister. I’m still too sore from last night.” Link blushed and hid his face under his forearm. “I don’t know what’s gotten into you lately...” he smiled and recalled last night’s steamy session. He had screamed so loudly that he was sure the neighbors would be filing a claim with the HOA that very night.

“You, baby.  _ You’ve _ gotten into me...” Rhett gently scratched up and down Link’s bare chest.

“Well technically you got into me…” he quipped. 

Rhett chuckled. “True… well, is it that so unusual? I mean it’s not like we've ever gone through a dry spell or nothin’.” 

“No, that’s not what I’m saying… it’s just lately… you’ve been… extra horny?”

Rhett chuckled again, “I know what you mean. I feel it, too.” 

Link placed a hand on Rhett’s soft tummy, “What’s going on?”

Rhett craned his head to look at his love, “You complainin’?” 

“No!” Link giggled. “I’m not. Just curious.” 

“I just feel… extra lucky lately?”

“Lucky?”

“Yeah. I mean, have you seen you?” Link’s lip curled in a bashful smile. “You are the fittest you’ve ever been, you go to the gym every morning and it shows.  _ Goddamn _ does it show… You’re the most confident you’ve ever been, you are truly exceeding as an entertainer and as a person. You’re just… the best version of yourself right now. And I get to be here for all of that.” Link’s smile could’ve cracked his face open. 

“That is the sweetest-”

“And that ass…” Rhett wriggled his hand under Link’s ass and gave it a playful squeeze. Link swatted and pushed Rhett’s wandering hands away, laughing the whole time.

“I said no, you sexual deviant!”

“Turn over.” Rhett’s tone was sudden and authoritative. Link’s cock stirred.

“Oh. Rhett, really. I’m too sore.” 

Rhett’s eyes danced with something dark, “Don’t you trust me?”

Link looked into the lustful eyes of his lover, and breathed a simple, “Yes.” 

“Then…” he made a ‘flip over’ sign with his finger. Link complied. Rhett straddled the man from behind and leaned over to grab the massage oil from the bedside table. He drizzled it all over Link’s back, the man below tensing with surprise before relaxing and sighing happily at the tender care about to be given to him. 

Rhett swept up and down Link’s stunning swimmer’s back, spreading the oil before digging his thumbs into the knots in his shoulder blades. He gripped Link’s tight traps, and attempted to massage out the tension. Link continued to moan low. 

“You better stop with that moaning, baby…”

“Wha?”

“Soundin’ like a 900 number under there.” 

“A what?”

“A phone sex line, dummy.”

“You’ve got a filthy mind, McLaughlin.” Link sounded unamused.

“Yeah, and?” 

“You basically just called me a sex worker.”

“So? S’a compliment.”

Link chuckled and laid his head back down. After a few moments, he began to play up his pleasure, moaning loud and long. “Ohhh yeah… Give it to me, Daddy… your hands are sooooo biiiiiig…”

“Link…” Rhett warned.

“Nnnuuuhh right there! Right there! Ooohhh! Don’t stop!” 

“Link.” Rhett stopped massaging. 

“Don’t stop! Feels so good, Daddy! Yes! Yes!”

“Link!!”

Rhett slid down Link’s body and gave him a hard spank. Link stiffened and swallowed thickly. 

“Rhett?” All he heard was labored breathing behind him. “I was just kidding around Rhett….” Rhett growled and lowered his body over Link’s, pressing his heaving chest against Link’s oily back. Link could feel his erection between his legs. Rhett was rock hard. He began to thrust inbetween Links upper thighs. The oil making the thrusting sound obscene. 

“Oh….” Link let loose a small sound of surprised pleasure. Rhett continued to thrust and leaned down to whisper in Link’s ear. 

“Ok?” 

“Yeah.”

“S’what you get, ya know. Making me hard for you on purpose. Calling me Daddy…” Link bit his lip. He knew that Rhett loved the taboo title. “Well now Daddy wants to cum. But his baby boy is too sore…” 

“Rhett…” Link’s plea was a strangled one. 

“Hook your ankles together.” The commanding voice was back, and so was Link’s erection. He hooked his ankles quickly and tightened the hold on Rhett’s dick.

“Fuck! That’s so good! You’re so good to Daddy, baby.” Link began to hump the sheets. The praise getting the best of him. “That’s it… take me this way… not gonna hurt my baby…”

“Rhett… this feels so good… I wish you could fuck me…” 

“You’d like that? My big cock opening you up? Filling you up? You want Daddy’s cock?”

“Always, always, always…” Link was sobbing and babbling mindlessly. The feeling of ‘just enough’ driving him absolutely mad. He growled in sweet frustration. 

Rhett was teasing Link’s hole, knowing even in ecstasy, that he needed to take care of Link, and penetrative sex was off the table. 

It wasn’t long before Rhett’s thrusts became faster, his hip bones hitting Link just underneath the cleft of his ass. It was a sweet spot for him and Link lifted up to meet the rough contact. 

“You’re so good, Link. Take it... take it… Fuck!” Rhett came hard, his hot cum spurting between Link’s well oiled inner thighs. “Link!” Rhett humped through his orgasm, but didn’t rest. He flipped Link over and immediately covered Link’s cock with his mouth. Link’s head flew up off the pillow and the veins in his neck were popping, 

“Nnuuuhh- fuck! I’m so close! I’m so close!” 

Rhett made heated eye contact and slurped loudly the way Link loved, the oiled up legs already twitching and warning for his imminent release. 

Rhett pulled off to command, “Come on, pretty boy. Cum for Daddy.” 

“Rhett!!” Link thrust up into Rhett’s mouth and shot his cum in the waiting throat. Link held the bearded man’s head down, forcing him to swallow his entire load. After a few seconds, Rhett tapped Link’s hands. A gentle,  _ ‘let go now’.  _ Link immediately lifted his hands and Rhett came up for air. They collapsed in a mess of spent muscle side by side. 

“Wow.” 

“Yeah.” They laughed and interlocked their hands, catching their breath.

Rhett’s head lolled to the side, as he said with meaningful sincerity, “I love you, baby.” 

Link let his head flop over to look into those beautiful green eyes, as he echoed the sentiment with passion and feeling, “I love you, Rhett.” 

“And I meant what I said…you’d be one a hell of a phone sex operator.” 

Link hit his face with a pillow and the two wrestled and cuddled until sleep overtook them, covered with oil, and not a care in the world.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! ❤️❤️


End file.
